


Beautiful Colors

by BromanceLover3280



Series: Gimlas Week [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gimlas Week: Day 6: Hair/Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromanceLover3280/pseuds/BromanceLover3280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas loves Gimli hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Colors

Gimlas Week: Day 6: Hair/Braiding

Legolas loves Gimli's hair. Even before they became friends he could he his gaze being pulled toward red locks and red beard. 

Multiple times he felt his arm stretch out, his fingers flex to reach out and touch it. 

He knew it was inappropriate though and so he would quickly draw his hands back and act like nothing ever happened.

When he touched Gimli's beard for the first time in Moria though... It was smooth, yet rough and it slid through his fingers but for caught in a few places.

He never been so close to the dwarf before and in those few seconds in between grabbing Gimli's beard before he fell and dragging him up on the rock to safety-Legolas saw that Gimli's beard was many shades of red. 

Auburn, fire-red, a bit of ruby, and some cherry here near the mouth. 

From that day on, Legolas's dreams were all cloaked in various shades of red.


End file.
